The development of cable management assemblies is briefly stated as follows. Dubon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,795 B2) and Chen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2) invented cable management assemblies which include a supporting member and a cable management arm. The two ends of the supporting member are mounted to a pair of spaced-apart slide rail assemblies respectively in order for the supporting member to support the cable management arm.
Later on, Chen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,615 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,014 B2; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,321 B2) invented cable management assemblies which include a retractable supporting member. Basically, both ends of the supporting member are still required to be mounted to a pair of spaced-apart slide rail assemblies respectively in order for the supporting member to support the cable management arm.
In the recently invented cable management assemblies of Chen et al. (US 2014/0158646 A1, US 2014/0158834 A1, and US 2014/0183306 A1), only one end of the retractable supporting member is required to be mounted to one of a pair of slide rail assemblies in order to form a cantilever support for the cable management arm.
A cantilever-type retractable supporting member is capable of supporting a cable management arm extended to a great length. If the cable management arm can only be extended by a small distance, it will be inappropriate to use such a retractable supporting member.